


Five More Minutes

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, bucky being a jerk, reader is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27





	Five More Minutes

The alarm clock rang on the bedside table, waking Bucky from his deep sleep. He groaned, turning it off. It was an early morning. The bedroom was almost dark, barely any light came into the room from the partly closed curtains.

He silently cursed the one who thought it would be a great idea to start work this early. Rolling closer to you he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. You were still asleep looking peaceful. The only thing he wanted to do right now, was to cuddle with you and sleep further. He really didn’t want to disturb your sleep, but he had no choice. He had to wake you up and that wasn’t an easy task.

Gently his hand moved up and down your arm, waking you up. “Y/n, we need to get up.” He whispered with a sleep filled voice. His hand slowly slid down the curve of your waist, wrapping around your middle. 

You sleepily pushed your back against him, cradling his arm. “Darling, wake up.” He repeated, nibbling on the lobe of your ear. Peppering small kisses along your jawline, he made his way down to your neck, nuzzling in the crook of your neck, his stubble tickling your skin.

You groaned in protest turning around, facing him. You snuggled closer to him searching for warmth, pressing yourself against his body.

“We are going to be late.” He slurred wrapping both his arms around you, bringing your upper half of the body on top of him, tangling your legs together.

“I don’t care.” You nuzzled your face deeper in his chest. “Five more minutes.” You huffed, feeling yourself dozing off again. Light raindrops pitter-pattered against the window sill, lulling you back to sleep.

“Only five or I’ll have to throw you out of the bed.” There was a teasing tone in his voice.

“Are you threatening me?” Your voice sounded muffled against his chest.

“I’m warning you.” He chuckled.

“You’re not going to do that.” You briefly lifted your head, smiling, your eyes still closed before returning to your previous position.

“No?” Bucky acted surprised by your statement.

“No. You like to cuddle with me and you love me too much to do something like that.”

“You think I couldn’t get you out of the bed?” He challenged.

“I know you could, but you won’t. There’s a big difference.”

“We’ll see about that in five minutes.”

Feeling comfy and warm, hearing his steady heartbeat in your ear, you fell asleep in a matter of seconds. You didn’t know for how long you slept when you felt Bucky’s fingertips dance over your back, raising goosebumps on their way, pulling you out of your slumber. 

“It’s time to wake up.” His voice sounded deliciously rough with sleep. He wouldn’t tell you, but for a few minutes he dozed off himself.

“Mmm, no…Buck.” You whined, hiding deeper under the blanket. “Five more.” You pleaded.

“Honey, you said that fifteen minutes ago.” He chuckled, brushing away hair from your face so he could see you better. “Tony will kill us if we’re gonna be late again.”

“Good, at least we’ll get some sleep then.”

“I’m sorry in advance for what I’m about to do.” He said, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“What are you talking about?” You asked, looking at him confused, yawning and rubbing your eyes.

He got out of your embrace and stood up from the bed, pulling the blanket completely off your body, exposing you to the chilly air of the room.

“What the hell, Barnes!?” You yelped in surprise.

“I warned you.” He smiled innocently. “You have to get up.”

“No.” You turned away from him, clutching the pillow. Trying to get back to sleep out of spite. “You’re such a jerk sometimes.” You angrily murmured.

“Yeah, but I’m your jerk.” He lifted you up, bridal style carrying you to the bathroom.

“Put me down!” You demanded.

“Nope. We have only half an hour before we have to be at the meeting and we need a shower. Especially you, so you would wake up. It’s your choice if you’ll get in there with or without your clothes.”

You had to admit he was right. You needed to wake up and a shower was the perfect way how to do that. Turned out it wasn’t easy to get you out of the shower either, making you both almost late.

After a hot shower, you felt more awake. You got dressed and were almost ready to start the day.

Bucky pulled on his hoodie the one you occasionally borrowed from him. “How mad are you at me right now?” He asked, cautiously stepping closer to you.

“A little.” You wrapped your hands around his waist, pressing your cheek in the soft material of the hoodie. He immediately hugged you back, knowing very well that you weren’t mad at all.

You raised your head up, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Get me a cup of coffee and you’ll be forgiven.” You smiled, not being able to be mad at him for a long time.

He gave you another sweet kiss. “I’ll better get you two cups of coffee.” He said smiling and steered you out of the room to face a new day.


End file.
